The Adventure
by Dexter27
Summary: A story of a normal kid named Mark, sucked into a different world, to find out his whole life may have never been normal. He finds a way to survive. Many things come in his path such as a series of notes from a unknown person. But one thing is for sure, surviving is never easy..
1. The Begninng

** (A/N: Hey guys, this is a story lightly based off Minecraft. I hope you guys like it (; **

** DISCLAIMER! Sadly I don't own Minecraft D:))**

**...**

So, today started out like any normal day would, I woke up, I got ready for school and all that boring stuff. Well let me tell you a bit about my self, my name is Mark and I'm 14 years old and I have a brother named Alex who is about 20. (But sometimes acts my age) My parents are never around, usually gone on business trips and what not so it's me my brother most of the time. So back to the story, I get ready for school and get on the bus. My ride there wasn't so normal. First, no one bullies anyone. Second, it's very quiet. And third, we weren't taking the right route, we were actually headed away from school. I didn't know it then but this would be the last time I would ever see this world ever again.

…

Something was forcing me to get tired, so tired that my body forced me to sleep. When I woke up, I was blinded by the sun, which was odd because I fell asleep on a bus. Then I noticed I was laying on sand, and was soaked with water. My first thought was that I was being pranked, then I sat up and looked around to see I was in the middle of no where. The landscape looked to odd to be Earth but still, I didn't know where else I could be.

I saw a tall mountain, a forest to the right of it, a big plain to the left and behind me was a giant ocean. My thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a pig. It shocked me but I quickly got over it. The only weird thing is. Why was there a pig in the middle of no where? I stared at the pig for a while, just thinking, when I saw a cow walk by.

"Great, now I'm going insane." I said to myself. I walked around a bit and got bored almost instantly. What would I do when I was here, if not forever. Out of frustration I smashed my fist into a tree and it broke. Just like that. But here's what made me stop. The tree was floating. Just floating right where it was. I don't know why but to test what just happened, I started to punch the rest of the tree. It all got destroyed. Though I don't know where it went. I looked in my pocket to find 5 mini logs sitting in there, but they weren't heavy. I guess I have a lot to learn about this world. I thought. It started getting dark so I sat down against a tree and tried to sleep. That was interrupted by a growl.

I heard a growl and was shot awake by it, I looked around and saw something I won't forget. A green mutated human with a hole in its chest, one eye, and one arm... and it was green.

"Guess that's what zombies look like." I said. I got up and ran. Just ran, not knowing or even caring where I was going. Then a green thing with no arms and four legs and a face that showed endless pain and agony, walked in front of me. I tried to stop but ran right in to it. It started to sizzle, so I got up and turned to run just when I felt an explosion behind me. Pain shot through my body as I was thrown to the ground. I tried to move but my legs feel like they weren't there. That's when I realized that they weren't! My legs were gone! Blood was coming from them but by then my body was too numb to feel anything. I started feeling dizzy and my vision started to fade, then I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of waves. I got up and realized I was back on the beach. I went back to the forest to find a zombie running around like crazy and was on fire. The smell of its burning flesh was like living in a landfill, only fifty times worse. I went where I was blown up to find blood. Then I went to find the source. I was given a sight that can't be unseen. I saw my dead body laying there. Legs missing, back torn to shreds, and bleeding from just about anywhere. I knew I wasn't a ghost because 1. I could hold things. 2. I felt pain. So I guess when you die, you come back to life but your old body still remains? Well it was gross so I covered it with dirt.

I found my five wood that I lost and decided to get a shelter. I didn't have enough to build on so I was going to have to make one in the mountain next to me. I was wondering how I was going to get into the rock when I remembered reading somewhere that people used pickaxes to cut into rocks. I didn't know how I was going to make one but I decided to try. I made a weird looking pick out of wood. I doubted it would work but to my surprise, it cut through easily, so I made a small hole and came across a black chunk of something. I decided that I just found coal. To test my theory I used a stick and smashed it on the coal. It sparked! I kept jabbing it until it caught fire, I carefully stuck a stick on it and made a torch. I had light! I mounted it on the wall and looked outside. It was getting dark, so I sealed up the entrance and laid on the hard rock floor. After the long day, I fell asleep.

I was awoken by a scream. I knocked down my door type thing and looked around, then I herd another scream. I ran to the source to see zombies, those green things, (Which I now call creepers) some new monsters like skeletons and some... Giant spiders? Weird. Well I ran back to my mountain house. I call it Mt. House and made a sword out of the stone i got. I ran back to the group and started to hit them. After killing a couple zombies, I could see who was in there. It was a girl, looked about my age, and had tears in her eyes from fear. So I continued to kill the monsters. After what seemed like an hour, I finally killed them all. The girl let out a sigh of relief, then looked at me. She asked me

"Whats your name?"

"Mark. Yours?" I said in reply.

"My names Sophia." She said.

"It's not safe out here, we need to get inside." I said, I grabbed her hand and quickly pull her to Mt. House. Once inside, I made another room for her. The went to my room and fell asleep the minute I closed my eyes.

I woke to the smell of food. Just then I realized that I'm starving. I walked out to see that Sophia has made a kitchen and a table and had pork-chops on a plate. When she heard me walk in she turned around and said "Good morning. You've been sleeping for a while, half the day actually. Well I made some breakfast." she said. " Oh and thanks for saving me. I thought I was gonna die out there, and I probably would have if you weren't there." she said.

"Your welcome, glad I could help." I replied.

"You did more then help, you saved my life. I owe my life to you." she said with small smile.

"Well I guess but in this world you don't actually die." I started to explain the rebirth thing and the dead body thing. "So even if I wasn't there you wouldn't have died. Even though dying is the most painful thing you will ever feel, but I'm no to sure about it though. I'm not sure if only get a certain amount of 'rebirths'." I said. Then we started to eat.

"You know, I've been wanting for an adventure since I got trapped here, I was on one when you saved me, but I still want to learn everything I can about this world." She said.

"Well I have been getting bored... a lot... so yeah, lets go on an adventure. When should we start?" I said excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow. I wonder what we will find." She replied.

"Tomorrow it is." I said.

...

**(A/N: Did you enjoy? I sure enjoyed writing it! Please R&R and give me any constructive cristicism, or just tell me if you liked it! Thankssss :D)**


	2. The Middle

**(A/N: Second chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D)**

…

I woke up early this morning, gathered all my stuff, made a tower beacon so we could find our house and we set off. We walk around for a bit when Sophia screams "Look out!" and shoves me to the ground as an arrow flies past my head.

"Thanks." I tell her when another arrow flies into my right shoulder. "Ow!" I yell as pain overwhelms my shoulder. I look over to see a skeleton hiding from the sun under a tree shooting at us. I duck before another one almost hits my eye. I charge at the skeleton to try to hit it... Bad idea. Two more skeletons were hiding close to it and shot me in the chest and in the side.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhgggggg!" I scream as my body collapses. Sophia starts to back off and eventually starts to run. I slowly get up and reach my stone sword. As I make my way over to the skeletons, I raise my sword and cut its head off. this gets the other two's attention and they start to shoot at me. I start to limp away but one hits me in the back of the neck. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhggggggggg g!" I scream over and over again from the endless pain. Then I blackout.

I wake up back on the beach. I get up and walk to Mt. House which was far away from "spawn" as I call it. Walk in to see Sophia crying. She looks up when I walk in, I say "Hi!" with a joking smile. She jumps up and hugs me.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen. You've been gone for three days, I though I lost you forever." She says with a tear still on here face

. "I've been gone for three days!?" I say, shocked to hear how long I was gone. "Maybe we should start smaller on our adventure. Maybe go mining?" I suggest.

"OK, we might find something useful. Now get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us."

I wake up early... Again. Gathered my stuff... Again. We head off... Again. We find a cave and start to explore.

. "All I see is a bunch of coal." Sophia states.

"Yeah me t- Whats that?" I say

"It looks like a iron type ore. Lets get it." She says mining it.

"Well now we got something to experiment with." I say holding the new ore.

"Hey I found more, and a lot of it." She says from one of the corridors. After we finished in the mine we had at least 78 of the new ore.

"What do we do with it?" I ask.

"Who knows. Lets try smelting it." She says as she puts it into the furnace.

"OK but I doubt it will work." I say. After about five minutes, the coal runs out.

"I think its done! I see some shiny silver stuff in there! I think it worked!" She says smiling. "

Oh... Well I guess I was wrong... What is it?" I ask.

"Its iron, just as i thought. Lets try to make stuff out of this." She replies. After a lot of testing, we both got full iron armor, an iron sword each, and an iron pick axe each. with some left over.

"OK, now I think we can try again on our adventure. Don't die this time." She says jokingly.

"I'll try." I reply with a smile"

We walk on and on for hours until we come across something that was to amazing to ignore. A village! The village seemed to be abandoned. We went from house to house, searching for someone, but in one house we found something... A chest. I slowly walked over to the chest, my jaw dropped at what was in it: 3 Gold, 5 Iron, 4 Diamonds, and Iron sword! I took the stuff and closed the chest

. "Awesome! We got diamonds!" I said cheerfully. "I got an idea." We walked over to one of the houses and used the crafting table we found in it. We both got a diamond sword. I decided to go back to the chest to make sure a didn't miss anything. I looked in the chest and noticed something I didn't see before. A note. It was Addressed to us. It said:

Dear Mark and Sophia,

I found some diamonds and thought this would help. Use them wisely. I haven't seen you in awhile, Mark. Oh and yes you know me... Just think about it.

-A

I showed it to Sophia who thought for a minute. Then she asked if i knew anyone who might be here.

"No. Not that I know of." I said in deep thought. We kept walking. It started getting dark but that didn't bother us, we got swords. After two hours maybe, we got tired of killing monsters but had to continue to survive.

We were about to make a shelter when a fist pounded my face. It knocked me a few feet back and forced me to the ground. I got up and drew my sword only to see a three meter tall black monster with purple eyes and super long arms and legs. I charged at it only for it to disappeared. I was confused. Then I felt another fist hit me in the back. I turned to see the dark figure standing over me. It was about to strike when a sword erupted from its chest. Then it fell over and died.

"I've saved you way to much." She said laughing.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"Who knows, something dangerous for sure." She replied.

Instead of stopping to make a shelter, we pressed on, our path was blocked by another chest. Just sitting in the middle of no where. I opened it to find another note. It read:

Dear Mark

I see you still don't know who I am. I'm not gonna tell you because that would take the fun out of it. Its easy, just think... Although you've never been good at that... I'll give you another hint. You have known me for a long time. Seriously, just think about it. Its the easiest thing in the world.

-L

This really shocked me, its a continuation of the last note but written by -L instead... Now I'm confused.

"Uh, this is signed by -L... but it continues the last one" I said with a curious face.

"Well that just adds more to the adventure, some mystery, everyone needs some... right?" She said excitedly.

"I guess but it is so suspenseful." I said. We kept walking.

"What are we even looking for on this adventure?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something cool I guess." Just as she said it, we came across a ravine and almost fell in it.

"Like that?" I said jokingly.

"Yes Mark, like that." She replied laughing.

"So now what, do we skip it or do we go in it?" I asked

"We go in it... somehow... Wait... Whats that at the bottom? Is that a- Yes! Its a chest! It might have one of those notes!" She says. She started mining down to get to the bottom to get the chest but she fell in half way down.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" She yells as she plummets to the ground. _Crack!_ The ground cracks as she smashes into it. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhggggggggg!" She screams from her smashed back. I start to dig down a safer way.

"Sophia are you OK!?" I ask in panic.

"N-not really. I... I th-think my... ba-back is... Bro-broken. Aaaaaahhhhhggggg!" She screams as she starts to go unconscious. I dig a hole in one of the walls and carry Sophia in it. Then I cover the entrance.

I knock down the entrance and walk out. Then I cover it again. I start to walk over to the chest and open it, and sure enough. There's another note.

…

**(A/N: Was it too long, or whatever? Please R&R and tell me what you think and I'll love you forever! :D)**


	3. The Second Middle

**(A/N: Third chapter! Enjoy!)**

It says:

Dear Mark

I cant believe you haven't figured it out yet. Its so easy. OK fine here's another hint. I am awesome... OK fine that's not the hint... the hint will be in the next note... Oh and I found something out about this world. If your killed by another person, you die without rebirth and you don't go back to the real wold... So be very careful.

-E

"Uh oh." I said aloud to my self. I walk back to our shelter and find a zombie pounding on the wall so I kill it. I get inside and find Sophia awake.

"Hey, you OK?" I ask.

"Really? My back is _broken_." She replies jokingly

. "I went and got the note, you might want to read it." I say. I hand her the note and she begins reading. When she finishes she looks up with a look of both fear and curiosity.

"OK now I'm as confused as you are. Now its signed by -E." She says.

I walk out of the shelter again to look at our surroundings. Then I see a chest right next to the entrance. I open it and find a another note. It says:

Dear Mark

I couldn't wait for the next note so I gave it to you now. Here's your last hint. Put all the signatures of each note next to each other and it will reveal my name. Then leave this shelter and turn right. I'll be waiting.

-X

I walk back in and get all the notes out. I put them on top of each other to put the names right nest to each other. My jaw drop at what I see: -A -L -E -X. I show Sophia and then run out the door. I turn right and see Alex standing there smiling.

"Hey Mark! I see you figured out my last hint. Its about time." He says.

"Well you could have told me in the first place. You know I hate riddles." I reply

"Well you still should have figured it out." Anyways, how you been? I myself have done a lot of exploring in this world but have found so little." He said.

"We're currently on an adventure to found out more stuff, like you." I say.

"We, who is _we_?" He asks

. "Oh yeah, I met someone along the way. Her name is Sophia." I reply

"Her?" He says winking at me. I walk him inside and introduce him to Sophia.

"Now that we are all set, I say we all get some rest." Says Sophia.

We all wake up the next day

. "Hey guys my back doesn't hurt anymore... Did it heal that quick?" She asked.

"I guess" I say getting out of bed. "Wheres Alex?" I ask.

"Don't know he said he was getting supplies." She replies. Just then we heard Alex running away from a zombie. I run over and kill it.

"Guys, we need to get out of this ravine. There's a bunch of monsters down here."

After getting out we begin to explore a bit more. We come across pigs, (Which Alex kills) and cows, (Which he also kills) and trees... Lot of trees. I see a nervous look spread across Alex's face.

"Alex, whats wrong?" I ask him

"N-nothing." He replies in a shaky voice. Then I feel a sword go through my foot. Pinning it to the ground.

"Aaahhhggg! Alex what are yo- WHAT ARE DOING!" I yell. Alex pulls a bow and arrow and points it at Sophia. Tears are streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this, _they_came last night and told me if I don't kill her, they will kill all of us." He replies.

"Alex, don't do this. Please." I say. He begins to pull back the string. "Alex! Please!" Tears now streaming down my face, I pull the sword out of my foot. Slightly wincing at the pain. Just as I do that. He releases the arrow. I throw the sword getting a lucky shot, knocking the arrow away. He pulls another arrow. I begin to panic. He releases the arrow. Still in panic, I jump in front of Sophia. Still in mid-air, the arrow hits me right in the stomach. Alex, shocked, runs away.

"S-Sophia." I say. She runs over to me, crying.

"Why, why did you jump in front of me?" She asks.

"Remember what Alex said? If another person kills you, you die forever. Even in the real world. I can't lose you. Not forever. Even if it means dieing myself." I say in a small voice. "S-Sop-phia. I-I lo-" But I never finish my sentence. I go unconscious.

**(A/N: Oh the suspense! ;) I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think, I could always use extra help! :D Update soon ! )**


End file.
